


When I begin to heal.

by theomnisquid



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomnisquid/pseuds/theomnisquid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“His name is Mack.” Jemma tells him later at home, leaning against a kitchen counter. He frowns at the way her lips quirk up into a knowing smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I begin to heal.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mzpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzpineapple/gifts).



> Decided to try my hand at writing a coffee shop au because my sister is hella thirsty for one.

“You should ask for his number, sometime.” Jemma says, the twelfth day in a row their newest customer comes in. Skye smirks at him but doesn’t say a word to him when he snatches the coffee cup out of her hands to give to the tall, dark and muscular man, he may or may not be crushing on.

“His name is Mack.” Jemma tells him later at home, leaning against a kitchen counter. He frowns at the way her lips quirk up into a knowing smile.

“I know.” He tells her as he pulls a beer from the fridge. “I do know how to read name labels on shirts. Besides he did give us his name his first order. You know, since we write all customers’ names on the cups.” He pops the cap off his beer and takes a swig from it, grimacing at the taste. Jemma stares at him pointedly, arms crossing over her chest. Leo in a moment of spiteful childishness makes sure to take a few more swigs of the beer before the taste becomes too much for him and he has to dump the rest down the sink.

“Honestly, I don’t know why you keep buying that stuff. It is complete rubbish.” She tells him as she comes to stand by him at the sink. Her right hand playing absently with the pendant on her necklace. A nervous habit that only seems to present itself when she was worried about something. Leo sighs and sets the now empty bottle down, turning to full face Simmons.

“It’s just that..it has been two years now, Fitz. You need to let go. Move on, is all I’m saying.” Simmons drops her hand from her necklace, giving Fitz a weak smile. Fitz frowns at her and turns his back to her; back to the empty beer bottle.

“One year, five months and thirteen days.” He grips the edge of the sink, knuckles turning white. He doesn’t want to do this not now, not yet. 

“Fitz, you need to move past what happened. Ward wasn’t good for you. But Mack, he seems really nice.” There’s desperation in her voice. Fitz responds by throwing the bottle against the wall next to her. Showering the floor with glass shards.

“I’m going to bed. Watch out for glass.” he mumbles as he stalks past her out of the kitchen. She doesn’t even blink, just watches him leave before staring down at the broken pieces of glass on the floor.

The next morning, Leo gets up fifteen minutes earlier than normal to clean up the glass in the kitchen. He is almost finished with his cereal when Jemma slides into the chair opposite him at the table. Her hands clasped together on the surface, sitting up straight all prim and proper. Fitz scowls at her not quite ready to forgive her and slumps down in his chair, bringing his last bite sloppily up to his mouth. Slurping the milk off the spoon.

“Honestly,” Simmons sighs. “Grow up. I get it. You love him and he broke your heart. Well, he also broke your face, numerous times. And your arm, your wrists and your ribs at least once. Not to mention what he did to me.” She stands and rakes her eyes over him, taking in his appearance. Hair mussed and sticking up in odd angles. Cereal milk caught in three day old scruff and dirty pajamas that have probably not been washed in over a week.

“Go on, Work in 20 minutes. You do want to look some what presentable for Mack, don’t you?” She says making shooing motions with her hands.

“Don’t care what he thinks of me.” Fitz mutters. But he stalks off all the same towards the bathroom. He avoids Simmons eyes when he finally leaves the bathroom a full ten minutes later than he normally does. He can, however feel the smirk she throws in his direction.

****************************************************************************************************************************

“You’re ten minutes late.” May scolds him as he walks past her office in the backroom. Simmons waggles her eyebrows at him.

“Sorry, I..uh..got a little caught up in things at home.” Fitz smiles weakly at his boss in apology. May frowns at him and shakes her head.

“Look Fitz, if you need to take some time off. More time, I mean. When everything happened, you came back to work as soon as you were out of the hospital. Perhaps, you should have taken some time to yourself.” May moves as if she wants to place a reassuring hand on him. But Fitz flinches away from her. He isn’t in the mood for some pity party right now. Especially from May, who isn’t generally touchy-feely.

“I’m fine, really.” He insists as he grabs an apron off a hook and scurries to the front of the shop. He glances around the shop, looking for Simmons. When he is satisfied that she isn’t around at the moment, he stares anxiously at the door. He isn’t waiting for Mack by any means. Rather his fight last night with Simmons had shaken him up and the conversation with May this morning, didn’t help. So no, he was most definitely not waiting for Mack to walk through the door, he was just staring out the door,

“You missed him today. “ Skye’s voice comes from behind him. He turns around and frowns at his coworker, who was not only his friend but the daughter of the coffee shop’s owners.

Shield Coffee was owned by one Phil Coulson and one Melinda May. They were domestic partners. May had been a former martial arts champion and Coulson had been an FBI agent. Both had retired and opened the coffee shop shortly after they adopted Skye. Skye had been sixteen and had been bouncing from Foster home to Foster home every three to five months since the age of seven.. She had also been a criminal computer hacker. Hacking big name corporations, banks and even once a politician. Phil had been after her for three years Unaware that she was a young teenaged girl.  
When he had finally caught up to her, he was taken aback by finding out she was a young girl and not a middle aged male he had expected to find. Deciding that all Skye needed was some love and guidance, Coulson pulled some strings with the FBI and adopted Sky. Skye would at one point to Fitz and SImmons that her first two years in the Coulson-May household had been rough. Coulson hadn’t bothered discussing Skye’s adoption with May, before hand and had opted instead to just show up with a scrawny teenage delinquent instead.

“Much like the way one would surprise someone with a puppy.” Skye had said with a smirk. So May and Skye had butted heads a few times in those first couple years.

“Anyway, I did give him your number.” Skye announces enthusiastically, clapping her hands together and looking very pleased with herself.

“No! You...uh...you..uh..” Fitz stutters, suddenly very flustered. He can feel his face growing warm.

“Didn’t? No, I totally did! He was sad that his favourite Barista wasn’t here today. So I took pity on him and gave him your number. You can thank me by making me the maid of honor at your wedding.: Skye exclaims shoving his shoulder playfully.

“Oh Fitz! That’s great news!” Jemma proclaims from beside Skye. Leo frowns at her and shakes his head.

“No, it is a..a..uh .a..uh a...uh terrible idea!” Fitz yells. Skye pouts at him, looking slightly sheepish for giving out his number without his permission. Fitz huffs at them and turns to the register to take a customer’s order. They have a steady stream of customer’s after this one and Fitz doesn’t get a chance to scold Skye for overstepping her bounds. But the apologetic puppy eyes, she keeps throwing towards him does make him feel slightly bad for being mad at her.

“Sorry for you know, giving Mack your number.” She tells him two hours later after the morning rush has died down. “It is just that you seem to really like him and I think he likes you too.” Fitz sighs and scrubs a hand over his face, shrugging his shoulders.

“I do, I mean I don’t. I mean I don’t know.” Fitz frowns and concentrates on an elderly couple that walks through their door. Watching as the older gentleman holds the door open for his female companion. Probably, his wife. Fitz thinks, judging by the gentle but firm way the man grips her elbow to keep her steady.

“You deserve something like that.” Simmons whispers in his ear.

“I don’t deserve that.” Fitz mutters under his breath, stepping away from Simmons. He studies the couple as Skye takes their and sets about making it. He refuses to look at Jemma even though he can hear her huffing and puffing beside him.  
“They were cute, weren’t they?” Skye asks him after the couple leave as she wipes down the espresso machine. Fitz screws up his nose at her not gracing her with an answer.

“Listen, Fitz.” Skye sighs and places a gentle hand on his bicep, giving it a light squeeze. “I think that if Mack does call you. You should give him a chance.”


End file.
